


Bus To Busan

by poppohae



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, busan bOIS, jihoon embarrassed himself lol, not actually fluff but i trIED, woojin and jihoon iz bezfren, woojin is that one shitty bestfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppohae/pseuds/poppohae
Summary: He then opens up his camera, pressing the record button and puts the phone on his ear nervously. “Hey, Woojin!” He starts, rather loudly which startles Daniel.





	Bus To Busan

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3am why am i here again  
> anywayyyyyy this is me attempting a fluff  
> lemme just lessen our sins and enjoy a cute nielwink  
> bc nielwink is lyf

“Yes, mom, I’ll be good there and it’s just Busan. I’m just going to visit Woojin,” Jihoon explains for how many times already as he lost count because his mother can’t seem to let her 20 years old son rides a bus alone. “Are you sure you don’t need me to come? Or your brother-“  
“ _Mom_ , don’t worry. Woojin will pick me up there and it’s just like few hours ride”  
“Are you sure?” Jihoon nods as his mom sighs. “Don’t miss me too much!” Jihoon waves goodbye, walking away from his mom and climbs up the bus, passing his ticket to the driver.

All process went well and he’s currently seated at his own seat beside the window. He enjoys watching the surrounding move in a flash, seeing things he has never seen before or rarely sees.

“Is your seat 11A?” A stranger suddenly asks. Jihoon who’s currently choosing a song to play from his playlist, looks up to see a young handsome man, probably around his age with silver hair, waiting for him to answer. “Wha- Oh, yes! Mine is 11A. Is there any problem?”

“Nope! Just making sure it’s the right seat. Mine is 11B,” the guy smiles (Jihoon swears he didn’t blush) after he answers and places his bag easily on the top compartment, thanks to his tall body. Jihoon remembers how he had to tip toe a little and struggled to put up his bag but at the same time, he also enjoys how the stranger stretches his limps up and visible veins can be seen on his arms.

“So, you’re going back to your hometown?” the stranger asks and Jihoon jumps in shock a little when the stranger leans in close to him. “Um, no. Just visiting a friend”

“Ah, I guessed wrong then. By the way, I’m Daniel,” Daniel throws out his hand for a hand shake which Jihoon accepts with a, “I’m Jihoon”

The bus then starts to take off and Jihoon occasionally steals a glance at Daniel, checking him out, obviously.

 

 **Jihoon Satan:**  
_bro_  
_bro_  
_bro_

 **Woojin who? I only know chamsae:  
** _What? I’m sleeping_

 **Jihoon Satan:**  
_Sleeping my ass._  
_Anyway…_  
_Hot guy alert!!! SOS!! He’s sitting bESIDE ME!!_  
_He’s so hot I could actually cry_  
_LoOK AT THAT BODY THOUGH_  
_I’M WET!!_

 **Woojin who? I only know chamsae:  
** _Send me a picture dAMN IT JIHOON_

 **Jihoon Satan:**  
_How the fuck?  
I can’t just ask him to smile for the camera_

 **Woojin who? I only know chamsae:**  
_You’re hopeless.  
How to take a picture of a hot guy without him knowing 101:_

 **Jihoon Satan:**  
_I’m ready.  
Teach me senpai._

 **Woojin who? I only know chamsae:**  
_Act like you’re on a call with me  
But you’re actually recording him_

 **Jihoon Satan:**  
_That actually works?  
Okay, pray for me._

Jihoon secretly steals a glance to his side to see what Daniel is doing and thankfully, the latter is just scrolling through some things on his phone. He then opens up his camera, pressing the record button and puts the phone on his ear nervously. “Hey, Woojin!” He starts, rather loudly which startles Daniel. _Yes, he looked at the camera._ “Yeah, I’m in the bus on my way to Busan. Yup! Can’t wait to meet you too! See you later!” He ends the so called call and turns to Daniel who’s smiling weirdly at him and he can’t help but to smile back.

**Jihoon Satan:**  
_Jihoon Satan sent a video._  
_Bitch I did it!!_  
_Phew, that was a long ass ride._  
_And also, he took a look at the camera._  
_A bonus of his handsome face!!_  
_Oh my god, am I in love??_  
_Probably yes_  
_Nah man, it’s 100% yes_  
_brO the way he smiled???? It’s so cute I can’t even breathe_  
_Woojin?_  
_Woojin?_  
_Bro I know you’re online and reading this_  
_I ain’t dumb_

**Woojin who? I only know chamsae** _**:  
** Jihoon_

**Jihoon Satan:**  
_What?  
Why are you getting all serious????_

 **Woojin who? I only know chamsae:  
** _Your flash was on._

Jihoon stares at his phone in disbelief. He plays the video to watch and prays that Woojin was lying but hell no, Jihoon _did_ put his flash on. He turns to his side and he sighs in relief that Daniel is sleeping but he still can’t help feeling embarrassed of himself. Was that why Daniel smiled at him weirdly?

 

 **Jihoon Satan:**  
_Fuck, I’m screwed.  
What should I do? He’s sleeping!_

 **Woojin who? I only know chamsae:**  
_You’re on your own now, buddy._  
_Ciao_  


Jihoon curses at his friend and turns off his handphone. He deserves to get some sleep now.

 

Jihoon stirs in his sleep and groans when he can feel his left shoulder cramps up. He takes a peek to see a silver ball of hair is resting on his shoulder. “What the-oh,” Jihoon rubs his eyes, finger closing on Daniel’s cheek to wake him up but he stops midway. Usually, Jihoon won’t let anyone rest their head on his shoulder. He would always shrug it off and tell them to move away. But in this situation, he lets it go because _come on,_ Daniel is hot. Who wouldn’t want a hot guy to place his head on your shoulder? If anything, he would just ask Daniel to buy him lunch for lending him his shoulder.

 

Jihoon blinks his eyes open slowly and peeks out the window to see that they’ve arrived. He then looks down to see Daniel is still sleeping. He gently wakes the latter up.

“Daniel, we’re here,” Jihoon says gently but no responds. He pats Daniel’s shoulder which finally wakes him up. “Wha- Oh! I’m sorry!” Daniel suddenly apologizes. “How long did I sleep?”  
“The whole ride”  
“I mean, on your shoulder,” he explains. “Huh? Oh I’m not really sure. I slept too,” Jihoon nervously answers. He wanted to say something else but his brain is not working to create some bombastic words. Before Daniel can say anything, the driver is ushering them out of the bus. They both grab their bags and leave the bus, walking side by side without saying a word.

When they arrived at the arriving hall, Daniel stops walking and grabs Jihoon’s arm.  
  
“Um, this may sound weird but, can I have your number? I mean- not for anything weird, we can probably grab some food on the go or I can give you a tour in Busan just to- just for you know,” Daniel pretty much mumbles out the last part and Jihoon finds that endearing. He pulls out his palm, asking for the taller’s handphone. He dials in his number and call it, now he too have Daniel’s number.

They both smile at each other, nobody make a move to go their on ways. Sadly, Jihoon make a move first. “We-We better go” The latter nods and they walk out together.

Jihoon sees Woojin waiting for him, but weirdly, there’s a smirk on his best friend’s face. Before Jihoon can call Woojin out, Daniel beats him to it. “Woojin! Long time no see!” Daniel waves his hand as he speedily walks toward the other. “Daniel-hyung! How’s college? The dance team has been waiting for you!” And they share a friendly hug.

_Daniel-hyung? Dance team? Fuck. Fuck you, Woojin._

Jihoon slowly gets to Woojin’s side, keeping his head low as he doesn’t want to look up to Daniel.

“Have you met my friend? He’s Jihoon,” Woojin suddenly introduces and Jihoon thinks about how many ways to kill Woojin tonight. Daniel chuckles and answers a ’yes’.

“Oh, I had to go. See you soon, Woojin, Jihoon!” Daniel bids them goodbye and runs out of the station. Jihoon glares straight into Woojin’s eyes. “That doesn’t threaten me, Jihoon. Try again”  
“Why didn’t you tell me you _know_ him?”  
“You didn’t ask”  
“What the hell? You can just say ‘oh I know him’ as soon as I sent you that video!”  
“The video with the flash on?” Jihoon groans in frustration and prays that the ground will swallow him up which is impossible. “Oh come on, are you still wet for him?”

“Woojin, I swear to god-“ The latter laughs and walk away, asking Jihoon to follow him.

 

Later that night, Jihoon receives a message from Daniel while he stands outside in the balcony, enjoying the fresh air.

 

 **Daniel the love of ma life:**  
_Hey, Jihoon!  
Have you arrived safely at Woojin’s?_

 **An actual cutie pie, Jihoon:**  
_Hey, Daniel!_  
_Yes, I’ve arrived safely. Thank you for asking_  
_How about you?_

 **Daniel the love of ma life:**  
_Me too._  
_Btw, I like your pink pyjamas._  
_You’re looking cute in it._

**An actual cutie pie, Jihoon:** _**  
** Wait what_

Jihoon looks up from his phone to see Daniel leaning against the railing of his balcony, waving at Jihoon.

_Fuck, they’re neighbours too? How close are they?_

“You know, I was actually surprised when the flash was on”  
“Are you really going to talk about this?”  
“And Woojin took a screenshot of your conversation with him”  
“….”  
“About me”  
“….”  
“And, I find your smile cute too,” Daniel smiles before he adds, “I can’t even breathe looking at it” and Jihoon blushes so hard his whole face feels hot.

It’s the day Jihoon goes back to Seoul, his semester break is ending soon. Once again, he sits beside the window, his left seat empty. Scrolling through his social media, he then feels an arm slides around his shoulder and he smiles the widest smile.

  
“Hey, Daniel”  
“Hey, babe”

They didn’t miss the sound of Woojin (who is also going back to Seoul) fake puking beside them.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a crap- i mean, wrap!  
> btw this is kind of...based on my life story hAH  
> i mean i changed it a little but there was a cute guy sitting beside me and my friend asked me to record it just like what Woojin did and no, the flash wasn't on. i am sAVED.
> 
> by the way, i make fanarts huehuehue but thats not the point. My graphic tablet broke so i'm thinking on buying huion 1060 plus. is it good? im just making sure hehe please do suggest any great and cheap ones!
> 
> xoxo love you guys!!


End file.
